


Interlude

by aserenitatum



Series: Pitch Perfect 2 Extended [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: A slow morning in bed and fun banter that leads to a challenge





	Interlude

She groans softly, face scrunched as she cracks open one eye and is assaulted by the morning sun. They hadn’t remembered to properly close the curtain the night before and she’s being punished for it now.  

They’re tangled in each other, Aubrey on her back with an arm slung over her head and the other one holding Stacie’s hand flung across Aubrey’s stomach and Stacie doesn’t want to get up, doesn’t want to stop touching her even though the light is falling directly in her eyes.  

Burying her face in Aubrey’s neck, she nuzzles the skin there, presses her lips in a series of butterfly kisses up the blonde’s neck until her lips trail over the shell of her ear.  

She feels Aubrey waking up, can feel the woman’s fingers twitch where they’re entwined with her own and Stacie can’t help but smile softly, shifts a little so she can see Aubrey’s face.   

She always looks so peaceful when she’s asleep, the weight of the world that tugs at her shoulders a million lightyears away, trademark frown softened. Her lips twitch upwards as she turns her head towards Stacie, breathing out softly.  

Stacie lets go of her hand and there’s that furrow of her brow, enchanting pout and Stacie can’t help but smile widely, reaching up to trail her thumb across Aubrey’s lower lip, and Aubrey quickly kisses her thumb. She flits her fingers across Aubrey’s cheek, index finger ghosting over the side of her nose, across her eyebrow, sweeping over her temple before her fingers slip into Aubrey’s hair.  

Aubrey sighs in contentment and Stacie feels her heart flutter.  

She drags her fingers through Aubrey’s hair, tugging slightly when she gets to the ends and a soft moan falls from Aubrey’s lips. She shifts, tilting her head up and into Stacie’s hand and Stacie’s gaze darts down to her long neck, leans in and presses her lips just below Aubrey’s jaw.       

Aubrey hums, hand reaching out to cradle Stacie’s head against her neck and she can feel the brunette smile against her skin.  

Stacie pulls her hand away from Aubrey’s hair, presses her fingers into the back of Aubrey’s neck and Aubrey shifts sideways enough for Stacie to be able to run her fingers down between the blonde’s shoulder blades, softly tracing over her spine until she splays her fingers wide across the small of her back, uses the leverage to tilt Aubrey fully onto her side, moves her lips to the other side of Aubrey’s neck.  

Aubrey comes willingly, free hand reaching out and grasping at Stacie’s side, thumb sweeping under the swell of her breast. Stacie shifts them even further, pulls Aubrey’s body close to hers, slips a leg between hers with a soft sigh.  

Aubrey tugs at her hair, and Stacie gets the hint, kissing up her jaw and over her cheek until she reaches Aubrey’s lips.  

Brushing their lips against each other, Stacie can’t help but smile, and the side of Aubrey’s mouth twitches upwards in a lazy smile.  

She watches closely as Aubrey’s eyes finally flutter open to find Stacie already staring at her, and Aubrey’s smile widens as she runs her fingers through Stacie’s hair, eyes darting across the woman’s face.  

“Hi,” Aubrey whispers, blinking lazily and Stacie’s grin is impossibly wide as she leans in to kiss her. She sweeps her tongue across Aubrey’s lower lip but doesn’t deepen the kiss.  

“Good morning,” Stacie breathes, can’t stop looking at her eyes, more gold than green in the mornings but mesmerising all the same.  

Aubrey leans in, kisses her lazily and Stacie sighs into the kiss, hand dragging across the blonde’s back softly and Aubrey has the sudden thought that she never wants to move, could live in this exact moment forever.  

She feels cool metal when Stacie’s hand trails up and curls over her shoulder and the cold sends a chill down her back, but it’s followed by warmth blooming in her chest at the realisation.  

“You’re still wearing your rings?” she murmurs against Stacie’s lips and the brunette pulls away, licks her lips as she pulls her hand away from Aubrey’s soft skin and holds it up to the light.  

“I’m never taking them off,” she says softly and Aubrey chuckles soundlessly, reaching up and tangling their fingers, bringing them close and turning away to quickly kiss Stacie’s knuckles.  

“You’re gonna have to at some point,” Aubrey points out.  

“Nah,” she drawls and Aubrey lets go of her hand so she reaches down, wraps her hand around Aubrey’s thigh and curls it over her own.  

Aubrey shifts her hips over her leg, soft whimper falling from her lips and Stacie’s grinning as she leans in to kiss her, teeth tugging at Aubrey’s lower lip.  

She pulls the blonde closer, fingers pressing into the supple flesh of Aubrey’s thigh and her idle hand slides up her back, fingers tangling in blonde hair so she can kiss Aubrey deeper.  

Aubrey returns the kiss eagerly, but the energy of her mouth is in sharp contrast with the leisurely movements of her still waking body, her hips softly rocking against Stacie’s thigh, her fingers still where they’re pressed against Stacie’s ribcage. 

Stacie shudders when Aubrey rakes her nails down her side and Aubrey breaks away from their kiss to let out a soft giggle and Stacie uses her distraction to fully shift them so Aubrey’s completely on top of her and Aubrey easily presses her thigh upwards and now it’s Stacie letting out a soft whimper, hand falling away from Aubrey’s neck helplessly.  

Aubrey moves to plant her hand on the bed next to Stacie’s head as she pushes up, moving away enough to flip her hair over one shoulder and she can see Stacie’s eyes darken at the movement. She’s being tugged back down with a soft moan, Stacie kissing her again. 

They separate when air becomes a problem, and Stacie looks up at her, sees swollen lips and dazed eyes and flushed cheeks and she can’t help but reach for Aubrey’s hips, stilling them.  

Aubrey settles, racing heart slowing and she reaches out, tucks some of Stacie’s rogue hair behind her ear, lets her fingers run across her cheekbone and down her cheek.  

“I love you,” Aubrey whispers, urges Stacie to briefly tilt her head sideways so she can press her lips to the woman’s cheek.  

Stacie takes a deep breath, letting it out loudly. “That never gets old,” Stacie says with a coy smile and Aubrey pulls away from her cheek to mirror the smile.  

“I hope not,” she teases and Stacie chases her lips, kissing her lips quickly.  

“I love you too,” Stacie finally mumbles against Aubrey’s mouth and the blonde smiles, satisfied with the response. “I can’t believe I’m married to you.”  

“You’re stuck with me now,” Aubrey says lightly, and Stacie loves the teasing lilt that accompanies the words, loves that they can joke about it now. 

Stacie groans loudly, exaggeratedly, and Aubrey laughs. “I know,” she says, fingers tracing across Aubrey’s back. “But you’re stuck with me too.”  

“I love being stuck with you,” Aubrey flirts, leans in as if she’s going to kiss Stacie but pulling away at the last moment and Stacie pouts.  

“So,” Stacie says, and Aubrey arches an eyebrow to encourage her to continue. “Was it good?”  

Aubrey grins, but doesn’t immediately answer, and Stacie rakes her nails down Aubrey’s back and the woman shudders. “Was what good?” she asks and it’s the fun kind of breathless.  

She leans in and latches her lips to the spot just below Aubrey’s ear, scrapes her teeth there and it’s hard to stay focused when Aubrey whimpers, presses her thigh into Stacie hard.  

“Married sex in our bed?”  

Aubrey laughs in response, so Stacie sucks harder and Aubrey’s breath hitches, a strangled sound falling from her lips. She’s not sure how much more she can hold herself up, so she pulls Stacie away from her neck, drops down onto her wife and kisses her deeply, hotly.  

Stacie moans, eyes sliding closed as Aubrey plunders her mouth. Aubrey’s nails scrape down Stacie’s stomach and her eyes fly open again, having gotten lost in the kiss so much that she hadn’t even noticed Aubrey move her hand down her body.  

“Well?” Stacie presses, and it’s breathless but she’s determined, has to clear her mind to stay focused.  

“I don’t know,” Aubrey says coyly, slowly and Stacie makes a sound of indignation, eyes meeting Aubrey’s. “How do you always put it?” she says, and Stacie knows she’s messing with her but she loves it too much. “I need to collect more data to give a proper answer?”  

Stacie flushes at the words, and Aubrey’s biting her lip, knows exactly what she’s doing and Stacie’s heart feels like it’s going to burst.  

She reaches for the hand splayed across her stomach, pulls it over their heads and uses the thigh she has between Aubrey’s as leverage to press forwards, easily flipping them over.  

Aubrey goes down with a shriek, quickly settling comfortably onto her back with her hands pinned over her head as Stacie hovers over her with a wide grin.  

They’re both frozen, Aubrey watching Stacie closely, watches as Stacie trails her eyes down Aubrey’s stretched body, but she’s defiant, refuses to look away from Stacie until the brunette’s gaze lazily trails back up her body and Aubrey’s staring into sparkling green eyes.  

Stacie slowly, torturously, lowers her body onto Aubrey’s, and the blonde sighs happily at the comfortable weight pressing her into the bed.  

“You’re mine now,” Stacie whispers, tongue darting out to trace the shell of her ear and Aubrey moans, nails digging into Stacie’s back as Stacie nudges her thigh between Aubrey’s, hips grinding down sharply. 

She reaches up, tangles her fingers in brown hair at the nape of Stacie’s neck and uses it to tilt her head so Stacie can look at her as she answers.  

“Good.” 


End file.
